And Everything In Between
by Spencebox
Summary: Simon had found Lilliana on a run, and had brought her back to Sanctuary. When her and Negan met, it was as if nothing else in the world existed. But she wouldn't give herself to a man with five other wives. But how long can she resist Negan? And who else in Sanctuary wants her away from him?
1. Then

They'd been given a tip off by a few other Saviors that someone had been walking through Negan's territory. When they'd told Negan, he'd waved it off and told them got investigate it. Well more like he threatened them to leave and "take care of that shit".

Simon and Fat Joseph walked through the road, looking in all the cars, taking their time to try and spot anything that looked out of the ordinary. The people that had died inside their cars were still stuck inside, now having turned and scratching at the window, growling and spitting grey saliva. They'd made sure that there was no dead actually roaming around, they couldn't risk more people getting turned. As they walked, his eyes caught a glittering object under one of the cars. He sauntered toward the old grey mustang, right hand on the gun, ready to defend himself if anyone jumped out. He bent down and picked up, what appeared to be, a silver locket. He held it in his hand and saw the inscription on the back, _L.R._

He looked around and still saw nothing. He grumbled and shoved the locket in his pants pocket. " There ain't shit out here let's get-"

A scream interrupted Simon's voice. A very high-pitched scream. Simon immediately ran toward the direction of the scream and saw an interesting sight. A girl in a flowery short white dress was hitting a walker, which had presumably climbed out of a car, with a stick. She had no weapons and was about to become walker chow. But Simon did the right thing, and shot the waker in the brain, allowing the girl to scramble away from the now deceased walker. Simon took a second to look at the girl.

Her white dress was speckled with dirt and mud, her hair was in deep curls and she looked dead on her feet. Beside her were a few books, looking better than she did. Simon stepped over to here and extended his hand, in which she took. He pulled her up and she fell into his chest, barely able to hold herself up. Simon grabbed her shoulders and held her in front of him, getting her attention. A deep blush overtook her face, "I'm so sorry you had to waste a bullet but it just came out of nowhere I'm so sorry really-"

"You clearly needed the help. Though now that I did help you, tell me your name."

She gave him a bright look and spoke, "Lilliana Rodgers. And you?"

"Simon. And Fat Joey is around here somewhere. What are you doing here by yourself? Do you have a group or are you a lone ranger?"

She looked down, a sad look crossing her face. "I don't have a group, I've been by myself for a long time."

"Do you have anything? Any supplies? Food?"

Lilliana shook her head. "All I have are a couple of books. I was looking in the cars to see if they had any granola bars or something but I didn't find much. Just some gum."

Simon nodded his head, thinking over this situation. He'd found a girl with books and gum. How in the fuck was he gonna work with that? He wished Negan were here to handle this.

"Well lucky for you, I'm from Sanctuary. It's just a little ways from here. If you come with us, you'll have to work for points, and with points you get food and any other shit we have. How does that sound girly?" Lilliana gave him a beaming smile. " But, you gotta give us half your shit. And when we get back you gotta meet our leader Negan. He's a real motherfucker but he's a good leader. Just don't break any of his rules or he'll fuck up that pretty face of yours. And we would't want that would we girly?" Lilliana furiously shook her head.

She immediately bent down and picked up the four books she had and gave two of them to Simon. She then opened her gum pack and gave him four of the eight pieces. Simon looked at her like she had two heads but still kept the items she'd given him. He turned away from her and made his way back to the truck, not looking back to see if she was following or not.

Once he reached the truck, with her luckily behind him, he walkied Fat Joey to "run his fat ass back to truck before he left him to be walker grub."

Simon opened the door and waved his hand in, letting Lilliana take the middle seat. He got in after her, sitting a bit in her space. They waited a few minutes before Fat Joey arrived and took the drivers seat. Joey gave Lilliana a questioning look and looked at Simon for answers. Simon gave him a pointed look, effectively cutting off any questions.

The ride to Sanctuary took an awkward thirty minutes that consisted of only breathing and the tapping of Lilliana's fingers on her leg. When they rolled through the opening, past the caged area of walkers, and to the opening of the large fortress, Lilliana looked up in wonder and fear, hoping this Negan wasn't as menacing as this building seemed. They all stepped out of the car and made their way inside, Lilliana shying away from the various snarling walkers.

Simon spoke without stopping, "Get lost Joey, I'm taking her to Negan." Fat Joey immediately went in the other direction, leaving just Lilliana and Simon. For some reason, the walk to Negan's room felt like a death row march.

Lilliana asked in a small voice, "…is he mean?"

Simon almost laughed out loud, instead he snickered. "He's Negan. However you define that is on you. But cause I like you, I'll tell ya, He's only nice to the people he likes. And something tells me he'll sure as hell like you."

Lilliana nodded her head and silently followed Simon.

Lilliana looked around, taking in everything she saw. The dull grey walls, the few and depressed people she passed in the hall and the silence. There was no sound in the halls, and frankly, it freaked out Lilliana. She was so used to music or people talking and this silence was a little spooky. It seemed she was lost in her own thoughts for she ran straight into Simon's back, lightly bumping her nose into him. He grunted and held his hand out, revealing a red door.

Negan's room, she could only assume.

She lightly knocked on the door, silently hoping no one would answer. But it seemed fate wasn't on her side today. The door was harshly pulled open to reveal a man that was different than any other Lilly had ever seen. He had a salt and pepper beard, slicked back black hair and deep cocoa brown eyes. He had on a fitting leather jacket, a belt holding up slim baggy pants and black boots. The strangest though, was the wooden baseball bat he was gripping in his one black-gloved hand. The bat was covered in barbed wire and was the most lethal bat she had ever seen. This was Negan.

"Well hello there gorgeous. You are just fucking delectable. I'm Negan. Tell daddy what your name is." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Lilliana gulped but responded, " Lilliana Rodgers." She held out a quivering hand for him to shake but he did entirely the opposite. His hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist, dragging her into his chest, his other arm shooting around her waist, holding her to him. She gulped and shivered against him, not knowing what to do.

He leaned into her neck and breathed in her scent, Negan practically creaming himself at her smell. She smelt like the sun, and like flowers but with a hint of something he couldn't place. He leaned back, still holding onto her, and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were a bright green; they looked like fucking apples, ripe for the taking.

Negan shot her a bright smile and let her go, still holding her wrist though, leading her into his bedroom. He looked over her head and shot Simon a look, effectively voicing a "don't fucking come in here unless you wanna die." Simon nodded his head and closed the door. Which left just him and Lilliana.

Lilliana stood in front of his desk, while Negan went around her in circles. Her mind was going in circles between want and fear. And something inside her felt that Negan knew that. The smile on his face and sinister look in his eyes told her that he was thinking up something wicked in her head.

"Lilliana. A lovely fucking name I must say. I'd like to personally welcome you to Sanctuary. I'm pleased as goddam punch that Simon brought you here. I have a feeling were gonna get along real fucking well. But, I do have rules. And I am a man who follows the rules. Now I'm gonna give you two options doll. One, you work for points. You will be given something you're good at and you get points. In return, you get food and anything else you can afford. No work, No points. Very fair and most people would take that option. And option two is very special for you." Negan gave her a wink got up real close to her.

"Be my wife."

Lilliana almost fell over. Be his wife? That came out of nowhere. They didn't even know each other. She was still a virgin, she couldn't even think of the last time she'd been kissed. And this man wanted to marry her.

"Now Now, I can see those clogs working in your head. If you became one of my wives, you wouldn't have to work. Everything would be given to you, for free. You wouldn't ever have to work for points and everything you can think of in that pretty little head of yours. And in exchange, you would be mine. And I cannot stress enough the punishment on you if you sleep with anyone who is not me, or myself."

Wait, one of his wives? Liked more than one?

"Wives? How many do you have?"

"Five. And you'd be lucky number six. What do you say?"

Lillian refused to be his whore, because that's what this sounded like. She, and five other women, would do nothing but please Negan, while everyone else had to work.

"It's a nice offer, it really is, but I'm going to have to decline."

The smile left Negan's face. Now he looked pissed. "Why is that doll?"

She shot him a sweet smile, "I like monogamy. And working."

He looked at her face, looked at her smile. And he found himself smiling right back at her. They held each other's eyes for a moment longer till Negan broke it, walking to the black couch and sitting down with a plop. "So what exactly can you do? Laundry? Cook?..."

She thought to herself before realizing the obvious, "Before all of this, I was a librarian."

Negan looked at her like she had two heads and she regretted saying it. But his response was unexpected, "Well, guess you'll be our first." Negan stood up, adjusting his jacket, and walked over to his small bookshelf. He scanned the few books he had, "What kind of books do you like? Or are you some type of nerd ass who reads everything?"

Negan shot her a questioning look and she blushed under his scrutinizing look. "I enjoy fiction and sometimes poetry and before the end of the word I enjoyed Edgar Allen Poe." As she spoke, Negan noticed she seemed to look anywhere but the person she was speaking to. Her fingers also twitched when she spoke, her index and middle on her right hand. So she was a twitchy like thing. Negan found he liked that.

When she stopped talking she noticed Negan's stare. She immediately shut her mouth as her face became a peachy red color. Negan found he liked her blush.

"Well then, let's get you a room and I'll give you a grand tour."

Negan shot her a huge smile, and Lilliana found she liked his smile.

Lilliana had been in Sanctuary for almost a year, but to her it felt like longer. Time went by so fast when you weren't spending every minute of every day fending for your life. Lilliana had actually made a life for herself here, she had a job and had points and even a few friends. It had been hard at first, and she even remembered crying in bed her first few weeks at Sanctuary. But now, she was truly content. But unfortunately, it wasn't going to last long.

Negan had had five wives, three of which she knew and had spoken too. Amber, Sherry and Karen. Everyone at Sanctuary knew about them. Sherry was originally with Dwight, and the end result of that was Sherry with Negan and a part of Dwight's face burned with a hot iron. Amber had become his wife to protect the man she loved Mark, but later, even he received the iron. And Karen, as said by others, was just a delusional whore who thought that her and Negan were actually in love. Lilliana just felt bad for her.

The first time she met Amber and Sherry, they had both sat down at her table during lunch and questioned her about everything. And Lilliana had kindly responded to each question. Lilliana had found she didn't really like Amber, for she had called her an idiot for being here and not running. Sherry understood Lilliana, but a part of Lilliana didn't trust her.

Then there was Karen. She had come to the small room, designated Library, and had walked to the front desk like she was the cock of the walk.

"Are you Lilian?" She had said with a sneer in her voice.

"Lilliana. And you are...?"

Karen had shot her a sinister smirk, "Karen. Negan's favorite wife. And I think you and I need to have a little talk." She had slammed her hand on the desk, startling Lilliana.

"You need to stay the _fuck_ away from Negan. I'm his wife, not you. Since you came here he won't even _fucking_ touch me and I'M HIS WIFE. Now, all he does is talk about _you_ , like you have some kind of importance in his life. You are nothing more than an insignificant bug and I'm just about ready to squash you. Negan is _mine_ and if you didn't already know, he doesn't want or need you. You are a means to an end, and I will end you. Are we clear, Lilian?"

By the end of her speech, Karen's hand had made its way to Lilliana's throat, slowly squeezing off her air supply. Lilliana nodded her head; tears pouring like rivers down her cheeks. Karen nodded happily and released Lilliana's throat. Karen looked around the room and stalked toward a cart of books. She raised her hand with long boney fingers and sharpened nails, and pushed the cart over, knocking everything to the cold hard ground.

Karen faked shock and smirked evilly at Lilliana, "May wanna clean that up. Wouldn't want to upset Negan."

Karen waved and left Lilliana to pick up the mess of books off the floor and think about what Karen had said. Had Negan really been talking about her? She wanted to confront him but Karen would clearly destroy her if she did that. So she did the next best thing.

"Simon, can I ask you a question? And I need an honest answer."

Simon saw Lilliana like the daughter he never had. She was sweet, kind and just everything good. And sometimes, Simon just needed a little happiness in his life.

"What can I do for you girly?"

Simon was currently patrolling the fence that held all the walkers, making sure none of them got loose or ate each other. And unbeknownst to Lilliana, Simon was also making sure she didn't get herself in ant trouble, Negan's orders.

"Does Negan like me? Like like me like me?"

Simon's head whipped around so fast he almost got whiplash. Had she finally figured out that Negan had been pining over her innocent ass since the day she got there? Simon had to play it cool, try and see if she would say how she knew.

"What makes you say that? Did you hear something or is that just your womanly intuition acting up again?" Simon hoped it was the latter.

"Well, it was Karen. She came into the library a little while ago, and insinuated that Negan had a liking for me. Well she wasn't very happy too tell me this and I just wanted to see if it was true."

Simon was taken aback. Fucking Karen had told her? And from the way Lilliana had described this, it sounded like Karen had been a bitch about it.

"But please please don't tell Negan about this! He'll hurt his wife and, and he'll do something reckless and-"

Simon stopped her before she freaked herself out, "This stay between me and you. Okay?"

She nodded her head with a smile and walked off, just missing the snarl that took over Simon's face.

Days later it was announced at lunch that someone would be getting the iron and everyone was to report to the site after lunch. Lilliana hated the ironing. Negan did it to anyone who broke the rules, mainly stealing or sleeping with one of his wives. She vividly in her mind remembered what happened to Dwight when he, Sherry and her sister Tina ran. Tina died running, Sherry became a wife to protect Dwight, and Dwight received the iron. She hated the iron. And a sense of dread filled her belly whenever she would be told of an ironing.

After lunch, everyone made their way to watch the ironing. Lilliana always stood by Simon, often hiding her face in his shoulder when the scene became too gruesome.

Everyone stood waiting for Negan to arrive, most eager to see who would be receiving the punishment.

 _ **CLANG!**_

 _ **CLANG!**_

 _ **CLANG!**_

The banging of Lucille on the metal bars alerted everyone to bow, aside from the wives and Simon. When he raised Lucille, everyone stood all eyes on Negan and the victim of the night.

Lilliana's eyes found the sight of Negan and she almost vomited when she saw whom he was holding.

It was Karen.

She had on a black dress and her hair was delicately pinned up, showing off her long skinny neck. She had on her black pumps and wasn't wearing much else. Lilliana already wanted to hide her face in Simon's shoulder. Her eyes found Negan and she saw an evil glint in his eyes and she found she could barely breath. They walked down the metal stair hand in hand, until they made it to the area by the burning fire.

"Welcome my fellow Saviors. You've all been informed that some sorry shit is going to have half their goddam face burned off today. And I bet you're all wondering just who it is. Am I right or am I right?"

Everyone nodded his or her head at Negan's words. And Negan smiled at this. He stepped over to Dwight and took the burning hot iron from him with his gloved hand. He waved it in the air as he spoke.

"Today, Today is a special day. A day where the wrong are punished for all to see, so that you all can get the fucking lesson in your head. Don't betray my trust. I trust all of you, and I wold hope that you all would trust me. But one of you, just one, has threatened someone dear to me. One of you sorry sacks of shit took it upon your selves to cause emotional harm to someone that I hold close to my heart. And for that, they must be punished."

Negan moved like a viper, striking the side of Karen's face with the burning hot iron, effectively boiling the skin on her face. Her terrified and painful scream rang through the room and echoed in Lilliana's ears. She tried to move away from the iron, but Negan had her face in his hand and the iron wasn't letting up. Finally, she gave up and slumped against him, her skin still sizzling. Only when a stream of yellow liquid ran between her legs did Negan finally pull away the iron, along with a good portion of her skin.

The rest of the wives in the crowd were crying, Amber even ran out. Negan was the only one who looked pleased as punch.

"You are all dismissed. And someone please clean this shit up."

Lilliana couldn't have run any faster out of the god-forsaken room. When she reached her room, she immediately emptied her stomach in the toilet, trying to purge her body of the slight pleasure she had felt at seeing the burnt face of Karen. Once her stomach was empty, she shed every tear in her body on the toilet seat.

Negan was a monster. And she was so deeply in love with him it scared her. Thinking of him right now brought a chill straight to her core. She had to get out of Sanctuary. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. This all happened because Simon must have told Negan about what she said. She couldn't trust the one person who she actually saw as a friend. And at the end of the day, this had happened because of her. This was her fault.

She scrambled from the bathroom; searching her room for anything she thought she would need in their real world. Clothes be damned, she didn't want to take anything had given her. So all she had was a knife and a book. She knew she wouldn't last long but anything was better than staying here.

A knock at her door knocked her from her grin of thought. She knew it was Negan.

"I know you're in there darlin. May as well just let me in."

She took a deep breath and opened the door, coming face to face with a smirking Negan.

For the first time in forever, she wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Negan wore his signature outfit and had Lucille hanging off his shoulder. His eyes were full of wickedness and mirth and goddamit, she still loved him. Nothing could make her hate Negan. She had just seen him disfigure one of his wives, and she wanted to grab him and kiss him. And a part of her felt that Negan knew it.

Negan looked her up and down and pushed past her into her room. He took in mangled bed and clothes strewn about, looking as if a tornado had come through.

"Where you looking for something or did you just like fucking shit up?"

She needed a lie. And fast.

"I couldn't find my necklace. The one that Simon returned to me the first day he found me. I can't find it."

Negan clicked his tongue and laughed a gut-wrenching laugh. Once he stopped to take a breath, he reached into his pocket, pulling out her long silver necklace, letting it dangle from his finger. She could see her initials glitter in the light. She reached out to take it but he beat her to it. He lifted it around her head and let it fall over her neck. He leaned into her space, against her neck and breathed.

She stiffened, not knowing what to do, what to feel. He leaned his cheek into hers, his stubble scratching her cheek.

"Why won't you be mine? What I did today I did for you. I need you; I need you so fucking much it hurts me. Please Lilliana. Be mine."

Lilliana knew what she had to do. She would hate herself for it, but she had to.

"Tomorrow."

Negan hmm'd and looked into her eyes.

"Tomorrow II'll be yours. Tomorrow I will be your wife. Not today. Tomorrow."

Negan smiled so big she thought his face was going to break. He whooped amid lifted her up, putting a wet kiss on her cheek. He let her down and practical danced out of the room, Lucille swinging by his side.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. Wife." He winked and left the room, eagerly looking forward to tomorrow.

If only he knew she wouldn't be in his tomorrow.

When night fell, Lilliana was ready. She had all she could fit in her pockets and took one last look at her room. As she turned to to leave, the looked down at her chest, staring at the sparkling necklace. She lifted it off of her neck and held it in her hands, tears almost falling down her cheeks. She placed the necklace on her pillow and left the room. Making sure the door made no sound. She quietly ran down the hall, leaving behind he home she had grown to love. There was no turning back now she told herself.

Once she was officially out of the walls of Sanctuary, so bolted. She ran so fast she could feel the wind catching on her hair, making her feel like she was flying in the sky.

And she never stopped running.


	2. Gone

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Wife."

He practically skipped down the hall, an eager desire for the sun to go down coursing through his veins. He had actually done it. He had succeeded in getting Lilliana, the most scrumptious and positively delicious women, to be his wife. It was like a dream come true; that in just a couple more hours he would have a new woman to have and to hold, along with his four other ones. He stopped in his tracks, a frown coming over his face. He'd completely forgotten and neglected his other wives and that was just not okay.

He pulled out his walkie and pressed the button on the side before speaking into it, "Simon get some drinks ready. Fuck get some guys too were gonna do a little celebrating. I just got me a new wife." He diverted his course from his room to the wives' area with intent to give them a little talk. He entered the room without knocking, as they should always be expecting and ready for him to enter. Amber and Frankie were sitting on the couch speaking a hushed whisper, while Sherry and Amber were sitting at the bar nursing a glass of whisky on the rocks.

"Front and center ladies. I gotta have a talk with ya'll." They all looked at each other before slowly standing in a single file line in front of Negan. He smiled at their obedience.

"Now ladies, I know I have been neglecting my duties with all you and I apologize from the deepest depths of my heart. And I have some exciting news for you all." They all perked up, suddenly interested, " You are all getting a new girly in here tomorrow and whoever can guess her name gets a prize from me. Any guesses?" A distraught look overcame Sherry's face while the rest of the girls looked oblivious.

He scoffed aloud, "I didn't think ya'll were that stupid" He paused, throwing a pointed look at Frankie's dumbstruck face, "Well at least not all of ya'll were dumb. It's fuckin Lilliana!" All of their eyebrows rose and Negan let out a deep gut-wrenching laugh. They let out nervous laughs until Negan went silent, his eyes becoming dark and hard. "Now I know that all of you will treat her with the fucking goddam respect she so motherfucking deserves…or else I will be forced to deal with you. And I just _know_ Amber wouldn't want anything to happen to the other side of Mark's face? Hmm?"

Amber let out a tearful breath as the rest of the girls nodded eagerly, not exactly eager to bring on any part of Negan's wrath. He smiled once more, his eyes shinning with mirth before he spoke once more, " Will you ladies give Sherry and I some privacy?' All the women, minus Sherry, practically bolted from the main room of their living space, leaving two bodies in their wake.

Sherry stood as rigid as a board, dreading what Negan wanted to talk to her about. He sighed deeply and arched his back, "Sherry Sherry Sherry… You know I care about you and I know I can trust you. Right? Because I've got something I'm just itchin to get off my chest."

Sherry threw Negan a dark look but let him continue. "You know once she gets here… that you and the other girls time here will be coming to an end." Sherry inhaled a deep shuddering breath, a word of protest stuck in her throat. " Shit you should be happy. Why you get to go back to ol' pencil dick Dwight and Amber can go back to Mark and it's all sunshine and daisies for everyone…"

"And I, the handsome devil, gets to bone the lady of my dreams. Now doesn't that just sound magical?"

"So we'll have to get jobs again so you can fuck another wh-"

His finger shot out to press against her cherry red lips. "You will watch the way to speak to me and you _will_ speak about her with respect or I will make your life, and Dwight's, worse than it already is and I know you don't want that." Sherry, tears forming her chocolate orbs, nodded. " And because I am a kind man I will not make you ladies get jobs. So you'll have to perks of being a wife just ya can't ride my dick anymore. Hope you can live with that."

"I'll get by just fine." Negan smiled big at her and sighed. "Now this stays between you and me okay? I don't need them knowing until I want them to know." She didn't nod, but he knew he got the message across. He looked over her shoulder and eyed the bar. He'd completely forgotten about Simon and the booze he had waiting for him.

"Are you thirsty? I can get you a shot or something… _extra spicy…"_ He rolled his hips; ignoring the look Sherry was giving him. She shook her head and he shrugged his shoulders.

" _Well I'm gonna go get me a drink!"_

He sauntered out of the rom, leaving a sulking Sherry in the dust. He walked to the downstairs guy room, well only guys really hung out in there, ready for booze and a talk with Simon.

* * *

A shallow brightness stung the beady red eyes of Negan, a groan emitting from his dried out lips as the effects of a hangover began to take place. He sat up from the sunken in couch he had been previously sleeping in. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the room, an amused smile over taking his tired face. A good five Saviors were still asleep on the various couches and chairs spread throughout the room. He groaned as he stood up, his sore muscles protesting the idea of leaving the worn out couch.

He stood, shakily, and made his way to Simon, kicking him a few times to wake him up. When he didn't show signs of rising he trudged to the water bottle reserve in the room to retrieve a cool bottle. He walked back to Simon and poured it on the bearded mans face, effectively waking him up. He sputtered and stood, soaking wet with an angry glare.

"I tried the nice way." Negan shrugged and planned to head out to see his new girl but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. " I'd try and sober up first. Don't make a bad impression as of being a drunk to her. Go eat something first. She isn't going anywhere."

He thought to himself for a moment, and then nodded. He would need to brush his teeth, change from the booze smelling clothes and get a bite to eat. Then he could pay his lady a visit and help move her things into the wives' quarters. He sauntered out of the room and made haste in making himself more presentable. Once he reached the cafeteria his eyes searched for Lillian's slim petite form. But he only saw bodies dressed in drab clothes eating only what their minuscule points could afford.

Walking past the lines of grey dull tables and not the face he wanted to see was a pretty big disappointment. "Al, give me one cup black and two pieces of toast. Pronto." The teen, Al, nodded shakily and with lightening speed produced one cup of black coffee and two pieces of crisp toast. Negan took it and walked to a lone table, scarfing down his food with intent. As he was chewing he looked around the room, scanning faces of new and old residents of Sanctuary. As he scanned he spotted a face he can assure he'd never seen before. He looked around twenty, black hair, mostly covered in dark clothes, hunched over his meal and alone at his table. Anger ran through Negan's body. No one snuck into Sanctuary on his watch. He grabbed his cup of Joe and walked to the table holding the loner.

Eyes tracked his long strides and watched as he walked to the grey lunch table. He plopped down next to the teen and waited for him to quiver in fear, or at least speak up first. But after one minute of silence, Negan spoke first in a quiet voice.

"Who the fuck are you? And how did you get in here?" He received no answer and started to become angry. Before he could ask again he heard a response so quiet he couldn't hear it. "Speak up kid we ain't got all day."

" _I'm a friend."_

Negan made a face at the deepness of the kids voice and the overall timber of his words. " The fuck do you mean kid I'm pretty sure we ain't ever braided each others hair…" The kid turned his head slowly to look at Negan, and well he almost shit his pants. The kid's eyes were black. Like just pure black and Negan could practically feel it in his soul. The kid leaned forward.

 _You need me_

Except the voice didn't come from the kids mouth, but Negan heard it in his head. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" When he received no response once more, just an insanely freaky smile, Negan readied himself to beat the shit out of the kid.

"…egan, Negan, Negan!"

Simons voice ran through his head and he looked over at the worried face of his second hand man. Simon was holding a tray of his own breakfast and seated himself next to Negan. He had a worried look on his face, his large mustache covering the frown on his face. "The fuck you want man I'm trying to interrogate this little freak here and you're making me loose my cool." Simon looked over Negan's shoulder and then back to the man in front of him.

"There's no one there man."

Negan's brows shot up and he nearly got whiplash from how fast his head snapped. The spot next to him was empty of the freak kid and his eyes searched the room to see if he had sped off when Negan had turned his head. "Man you're scaring me. I came in and you were just talking to yourself… Are you feelin alright? Maybe you should go see Lil and get your sanity back…" Simon took a huge gulp of his coffee and tracked Negan's long strides out of the cafeteria. He shrugged and took a bite of slightly burnt toast. When he had entered the cafeteria he had followed everyone's eyes to Negan, who was sitting alone at a table looking like he was talking to some invisible person next to him. Simon sighed, Negan needed a goddam break.

Negan practically ran to Lilliana's room and eagerly knocked on her door, knowing she would find it rude if he were to just enter without her permission. When he received no reply he knocked again, thinking she could be asleep. He received no reply once again and he started to become scared. Well he could just apologize for entering when he saw he lovely face. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, ready to see his bedridden beauty. But no one was there. The bed was made and the possessions he knew she kept at the side of her bed were gone. Her bag that he had gifted to her a few months after her stay at Sanctuary was also gone. Everything that made the room hers was gone.

She was gone.

Red covered his vision and an agonized scream left his chapped lips. He gripped his hair so tight he could've ripped off his whole scalp. Another scream left his lips when he realized he would never see her again. He stood and ran from the room, going to his desk and gripping Lucille; it almost felt like an extension of his own arm. Someone had informed Simon of the screams coming from that room and they ran in to each other on the way back to Lilliana's room.

"What's wrong Boss? Josh heard screams please tell me she ain't dead please not that…"

"Who was on the gate watch yesterday?" Negan said these words this anger and contempt. Simon blanched and the realization hit him. "Alex and Fredrick. But Alex is just a kid Negan…"

"Find them and take them outside."

Simon nodded and left to search for the two guilty Sanctuary members. Negan walked outside, the only noise in the long quiet hallway was the metal of his boots. He walked into the heat outside and nearly laughed at the sight of all of the weak people who were kneeling for him. They would witness something gruesome today. Simon came a few moments later, dragging the two men by the arm and throwing them in front of Negan. Alex groaned and stood, dusting himself off, and Fredrick simply got on his knees. Negan nodded at the man's obedience, but nothing could save him from his fate.

"Who are you Freddy boy?"

"I am Negan."

The gunshot ringing in everyone's ears wasn't what caught the people's attention, but the gaping bullet wound in Fredrick's head, blood now pouring down his face. His body fell forward at Negan's feet and only then did Alex understand what his fate was. He didn't even try and run, instead just choosing to get on his knees and face his end. He muttered a prayer and let a few tears drip down his face. Negan put away his gun and pressed Lucille against the kids scalp, letting the barbed wire dig into his soft mousey brown hair a bit. "Did you see anyone leave last night Alex?" Negan asked in a deep monotone voice. Alex shook his head and winced when Lucille dug in a little bit more. Negan sighed Negan sighed and took Lucille of the kids head, and few stray hairs managing to attach themselves to the wire.

"Negan I swear I didn't see anyone last night please I swear…please." Negan looked at the sun and spoke in a grave tone.

"I wish I believed you."

He brought Lucille down on Alex's head and didn't even step back when blood shot out onto the edge of Negan's shirt. Lucille had broken the skull of the boy's head and Alex could barely keep his head up, and could barely form a few words. But Negan wanted the kid to die, so he kept hitting him until his head was a pile of crimson mush in front of his feet, the body still twitching. Negan took deep breaths and walked back into the fortress of Sanctuary, not having to tell Simon to get rid of the bodies.

He went to his room and put down Lucille, the blood dripping down her wooden skin. He would have to clean her later. He took off his bloody shirt and dropped it on the ground, deciding to keep his pants on. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands, the realization that he had killed two guys setting in. But the normal guilt he would have felt was gone, for anyone who had helped in her escape was to blame. Anyone who had driven her away had caused this. And one name came to his mind.

 _Karen_

Her threatening manner and obsessive nature had driven Negan to ironing her in the first place. She would have to pay.

Karen wasn't happy. Not anymore. She was now worker No. 378, her name no longer having any importance. She was a part of Sanitation and housekeeping, meaning her life had been a living hell since Negan had burnt her face. And everyone knew who she was and who she used to be. Everyone stared at her scars and she had no authority to tell anyone to look away. She had made no friends, and had no interests in making allies. These people were under her.

A knock at her door brought her out of her inner turmoil and she opened the door, ready to tell off whoever was on the other side. Her green eyes connected with the chocolate orbs of Negan and she ran from the door, hiding in the corner of her room from the man who had melted half of her lovely face. She hid her face and almost cried when she heard him close the door and walk over to her hunched form. She outright cried when she felt his body loom over hers. He put his hand on her shoulder and she let out a yelp of fear. He chuckled and gripped her bicep, picking her up and pushing her against the wall.

"Hey Hey now, I just wanna talk. Well, that's probably not all were gonna be doin if ya get my drift…" She stopped crying at his words and her brows furrowed. " I may have realized how wrong I was to do that to your face and I left my girl for you. I don't need her. _We_ don't need her Karen. Though I am willing to give you other things. I have missed this tight little pussy. And your hot mouth around my cock… What do you say?"

She thought for a moment and a sultry smile came over her lips. She leaned forward and kissed his warm lips, her hand going to grip his leather jacket while his hands gripped her small hips. She groaned as his tongue mapped out her mouth and whined when his mouth left hers.

"Knees. Now"

She eagerly dropped and helped him undo his belt buckle, unzipping his pants and pulling out his warm hard cock. She lightly kitten licked the leaking tip of his cock and loved the taste of his salty pre-come. She gripped his cock hard and licked her lips before taking him to the back of her throat, a good amount of his cock still in her hands. She bobbed her head back and forth, drool spilling out the sides of her stretched mouth and her hand working to jack off the rest of his cock. He gripped the back of her head and forced his cock farther down her throat, grunting at the vice around his cock. Her throat was quiet small, but he would not be stopping anytime soon.

He rutted in and out, enjoying the wild look on her face as he forced more and more cock into her warm crevice. When he felt himself cumming he surged forward and pushed her head into his pelvis, his hips stuttering as cum went down into her belly. When he felt the shocks stop he let her go, letting her fall onto the ground to try and catch her breathe.

Spit was stuck to her chin and a few splits of cum were on her lips, not all of it having made its way down her throat. Her hair was mussed and her head was slightly swimming. He leaned down and gripped her bicep and held her in front of him. "You ready for round two?" She nodded eagerly and he made quick work of her clothes, leaving her bare in front of him, tits and pussy on display. He let go of her and she shakily made her way to her small bed, knowing what Negan wanted next, and she was willing to give. She hadn't been fucked in ages.

Negan didn't bother taking of his clothes. He got on his knees on the bed and put her legs on his shoulders, leaving her peach fuzz pussy on display. He would normally love to make a meal out of pussy but he wasn't looking to give her pleasure today. He shoved two fingers in her, not even fazed at finding her pussy dripping wet. She wouldn't need any prep.

He pulled his fingers out and lined his wet cock up with her sopping entrance. He surged forward and she nearly yelled. He didn't give her time to adjust, merely pulling out and slamming back in, eager to set a brutal pace. She babbled incoherent words and drool dripped out of the side of her mouth and Negan set a pace her body couldn't keep up with. He reached down and pitched one of her fat pert nipples and a whined moan left her throat. His hand trailed up to her petite neck and her gripped it, anchoring himself above her. He continued for some time, his hand occasionally drifting from her neck to her clit, then back to her neck. When he felt his release approach and her pussy start to quiver around his cock, he gripped her neck tighter, wanting to get her attention.

They locked eyes and when Negan tightened his hand once more, and didn't stop. He was now gripping her neck so hard she was losing air, and that that's just what he wanted. His hips stopped moving, and he jut held his cock in her pussy as he chocked her fragile neck. By now her hands had reached up to try and push him off of her weak body, but she was weak to a man like Negan. Black spots were starting to come into her sight and she knew this was the end. She saw the hatred on his face and the rage in his eyes and knew he wasn't going to stop. Her thoughts drifted to a time before this hell that had been her life, and she died with a smile on her face.

Negan felt when she died, a smile on her blue tinted lips. Even after her body stopped shaking he didn't stop squeezing her bruised neck. He shook her limp dead body and let go, pulling his cock from her dead pussy. He stood and put his limp cock back into his pants, pulling out his walkie.

"Karens dead. Send someone now to clean up the body."

He gave one lat look to her smiling face and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

The first couple of months were the worst. He got rid of his wives, not telling them what he had done to Karen; though he knew Sherry saw right through him. And for that, her and Dwight were not allowed together, a simple show of power for the lovely couple.

He was harder on everyone, not exactly killing at the drop of a hat but he was not lenient with his people. The stress on Negan's head was intense at times and some days he would just go into Lilliana's old room and sit on the bed, somehow feeling closer to her. He would hold her pillow and lay at night praying that she was okay. He knew she was alive, that was a fact. But he just didn't know where or how.

And the stress with being a benevolent leader was tiring. A few days ago, one of their outposts had been decimated, and that just pissed Negan the fuck off. He didn't like people killing his people, and now he would have to go out to kill more people. Not fucking fun. He was cleaning Lucille while Simon was giving him a rundown of what they know about this gang of shit heads who had killed Timmy and the dick brigade.

"I warned the leader, Rick or Ron or something, and he's a hard headed shit I'll tell ya that much. Talked to me like he was smarter than me, knew better than me. He had a couple people with him and they're just as dumb as him. I say we take em' all out. Just like they did to us."

Negan thought for a moment. "Now Simon, we can't just go around killin people, we gotta have some order. And order is what I'm going to give them. Now you're gonna get as many of them as you can and round em up for em, you know what I like. Were gonna teach those prick heads a mother fucking lesson."

Simon nodded eagerly. "Be ready boss. We'll get the RV ready and we'll get em tonight. They can meet the man." Simon chuckled and walked out of Negan's room, eager to fuck with these new people and teach em a lesson.

Negan stood up, putting Lucille on his desk and walked to the closet, putting on a fresh white shirt. He eyed himself in the mirror, noticing that he looked much tired than he had when she was here. But that was that past. This was him now. He threw on his leather jacket and gave himself a once over. He picked up Lucille and put her over his shoulder, and walked out of his room; ready to teach some fuckers what it truly meant when you _fucked_ with Negan.


	3. Now

"Names Rick. Rick Grimes."

Lilliana had met Rick Grimes three months after leaving Sanctuary. Well actually she'd met Daryl Dixon but he had held her at crossbow until their leader Rick showed up. Rick Grimes was a kind man. He was everything Negan wasn't. He listened to his group, he helped hits group, his group was his family. And right now, all Lilliana wanted was a family. She'd fallen to her knees in front of Rick, her exhaustion and hunger finally hitting her, and head begged to stay with them. She had literally begged at the man's knees, and he'd accepted her.

And the rest was history. She and Rick Grimes, from then on, had been family. He'd protected her from the voice of the group that said she was just another mouth to feed. He was her protector. He was the new Negan.

Rick Grimes group was, in no other terms, interesting. They batted heads and fought, but at the end of the day, they all loved each other. She'd heard about the journeys they'd had, and the people they'd lost.

They'd all questioned where she came from and at first, she refused. She didn't want them to know about Sanctuary. But Daryl, with his intimidation skill, had got it out of her. She'd told him almost everything. She didn't talk about Negan. He was a pleasant memory she kept too herself.

She dreamt of him all the time. Almost every night. She even dreamt of Simon. Some nights she cried for them and she knew they could hear here, but they never asked. Some day she missed Sanctuary, missed the halls her room. And even some nights, she would wonder if Negan missed her just as much as she missed him.

A year since Sanctuary, and for the first time, Lilliana felt actual fear. Nothing like the fear she felt when she would come across walkers. Nothing close. This was fear that made her blood run cold.

The group had been walking when she'd seen it.

This was were she and Simon had first met. He had saved her from a walker trying to take a chunk out of her leg. If they were here, that means Sanctuary wasn't far.

"Rick we need to go back.

Rick, his face full with a grey bushy beard, had shot her a questioning look.

"We can't go back. There's nothing back there for us the only way is forward."

"Rick you need to listen to me. We're in dangerous territory right now. We have to tur-"

"Nothing has stopped us before. Neither will this. We continue forward."

No one had listened to her. And that had truly been their downfall.

"Let's meet the man."

Lilliana felt like she was in a surreal dream. Like none of this was actually happening. Like Rick hadnt taken down Negan's men and now, they all were on their knees. Waiting.

She could feel the dirt and twigs digging into her knees and a stream of tear poured down her cheek, knowing what was coming. She'd warned them. She had. But their stubbornness had prevailed an logic and now they would pay.

Lilliana was hunched on her knees, her torn hoodie keeping her face protected from being seen, and hopefully, Negan wouldn't recognize her. But, a ball in the pit of her stomach said he would. At least Simon had yet to see her. Simon knocked twice on the RV. And silence prevailed until the door opened, showing darkness. Darkness would've been kinder than what came net.

Negan walked slowly from the RV, Lucille on his shoulder. He'd changed his look since she'd last seen him. He'd grown a full salt and pepper heard and had grown more slim, making him even more attractive. He still had slicked hair and a red scarf. From this side of the chess board, He looked all more terrifying.

"Pissing our pants yet?"

Negan looked at everyone and fucking smiled and giddy smile.

"Boy do I feel were getting close. Yep. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city over here real soon."

Negan walked closer to the line up and spoke louder, "Which one of you pricks is the leader?"

A fellow Savior pointed at Rick.

Negan sighed and got up close to Rick.

"Hi. You're Rick right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men."

Negan smiled at Rick, and Rick was drenched with sweat.

"Also, I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, and you killed more of my people. Not cool Rick. Not fucking cool. You have no fucking idea how not cool that is."

Negan started to slowly walk up and down the line up.

"But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna fucking regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes. You are."

Negan walked back to Rick and pointed his beloved Lucille at him.

"You see Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's very simple. So even if you're fucking stupid, which you may very well goddam be, you can and _will understand it."_

Negan looked to Rick for confirmation that he was listening before continuing.

"Give me your shit... or I will kill you."

Lilliana was frozen on her knees, fearing the man that stood before, ice chilling her veins. Negan continued goading on Rick, trying to make him break. Negan walked up and down the line-up, jeering at everyone. When he got to her, his boots stopped and Lucille was lightly placed on her head.

"What would you do if I just smashed her brain in Rick? If I made this bitch bleed. You, your people, they belong to me Rick. I own you, and you will provide for me. And if you don't... well let's do an example right now."

Lilliana felt Lucille lift off her head and knew what was coming next. She was going to die by the hands of the man who held her heart.

"Let's see that pretty face before Lucille rearranges it."

It was now or never.

With trembling hands, she reached up to lift the hood off her head, revealing her greasy knotted hair and tear stricken face to Negan. She expected him to just keep going, to bring Lucille down with all his might. She expected him to yell and scream about how she betrayed him. But she didn't expect him to stop.

As she looked into Negan's eyes, she saw shock take over his face.

She heard Simon say her name but maintained eye contact with Negan. Negan was, for the first time in his life, speechless. He didn't know what to say. It was Lilliana. It had been a year since she'd left and he just couldn't believe it. He dreamt, for so many nights, that she was back, safe and in his arms. But his dreams lied to him, and she never did. She was with prick Rick, right under his nose the whole fucking time. Anger coursed through his veins and he didn't know what to do. Well he knew one thing. Lilliana was alive and well, and he was never letting her go again. Even if it killed him.

"Do you remember the last thing you told me before you ran? The thing I dream you tell me every fucking day Lilliana!" Negan at this point was shouting, anger lacing every word.

Lilliana nodded her head but Negan kept going.

"You fucking said Tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll be my wife, Tomorrow you'll be mine. And what in the fuck happened to tomorrow?! Did tomorrow just up and run away? Cause you sure as fuck did!"

The group was shaking with fear, barely even understanding the situation at hand. Negan had first threatened to kill them and now he was screaming at Lilliana. Rick wanted to try and diffuse Negan, but he didn't stand a chance.

Lilliana was speechless, though simply out of fear that if she said the wrong thing, Negan would kill someone.

"Look at that. Fucking silent. Guess you're that fucking happy to see me."

Negan had walked up to Lilliana and was staring at her tear stricken face, cleching his teeth and gripping Lucille in his clothed hand. He whispered to himself, "Lucille give me strength." He thought to himself, knowing he needed to get this shit show on the road. So he started down the line, making damn well sure not to skip over Lilliana. Now there was no way in hell he was gonna actually kill her, but she needed a reminder of who was in charge in this new world. And it sure as fuck isn't prick Rick.

"Eeny. Meeny. Miney. Mo."

Now Lilliana found her voice.

"..No,No.. Negan please not them... please no..." Lillilana was speaking between sobs, trying not make sure he heard her voice. And he sure as hell did.

Negan rounded on her as quick as the snap of a mousetrap. " Shut the fucking fuck up! You don't get to fucking talk anymore. You lost that privilege when you fucking left. Now, let's start again."

Negan went down the line counting, not stopping until he finished. And he so happily finished a big manly red haired guy. His eyes darted to Lilliana to make sure she was watching.

"You can cry. You can scream. Hell you'll all be doin it soon."

The crunch of Abraham's skull being hit with Lucille rang through the field. By now, everyone in the line up was in tears, not believing this was actually happening. Rick had sweat covering his whole head, his mind in jumbles of fear and anger.

"Takin it like a champ."

Lilliana looked over and saw Abraham, a giant crack in his head, and she almost vomited. Negan was swinging Lucille and laughing, laughing at their pain. Her mind was torn between attacking him and kissing him.

"Suck. My. Nuts."

Abraham's last words spurred Negan to finish the job. And he didn't stop until Abraham was nothing more than a pile of mush, not even recognizable as the red head he once was.

"This, Rick. This, is the new world order. And you know what, just killing one of you is super fucking nice. Shit I should kill half your little posse for what you did. But, since you so kindly kept my little Lilliana safe and have so mother fucking sweetly returned her to me... I'll let the rest of you live."

Negan walked to Lilliana and reached down, putting his arm over her waist and hoisting her up. She tried to fully stand on her own, but stumbled. At this point, her body was getting ready to shut down. But this night wasn't over yet.

Daryl couldn't let Negan take this girl, Lilliana, with him. Shit, they didn't even get along but no one deserved to go back with this monster. He acted on impulse, springing up and reaching to pull Lilliana back. But Negan had a tight grip on her and the Savior named Dwight immediately got on Daryl and put a crossbow, Daryl's crossbow, to his face.

Lilliana and Negan reacted simultaneously. Lilliana reached for Daryl, and that seriously just pissed Negan off even more.

"Get him back in line. No, No, No. That shit will not fucking do. I will shut that SHIT DOWN. No exceptions."

Negan turned around and leaned towards Lilliana's ear and whispered, " _You might wanna look away doll."_

Then he reared back, "Now... back to it." And he moved so fast she didn't even have time to think. He brought the bat down on Glenn's head and Glenn went down.

Lilliana couldn't really remember what happened next. Her ears were ringing and her eyes were sore from tears and her head was hurting so bad it felt like Lucille was giving her a pounding. Through the ringing in her ears she could hear her friends crying and Negan's laughter.

When the world went sideways, she knew she'd fallen, but couldn't bring herself to get up. She looked through blurry eyes at Rick, who looked as lifeless as walker.

Then the world went dark, the sound of Negan's laughter ringing through her unconscious mind.

 _The pillow under her head felt like a cloud, drifting through the silent sky._

 _Lililana cuddled into her pillow, practically pulling it into her chest, loving the feeling of the soft material on her skin. She leant down and breathed in, practically dying and the smell of clean clothe, and musk... and Negan._

 _Her eyes shot open, taking in the scenery, her brain working twice as fast to try and figure out what was going on. Her eyes found the dresser and she almost screamed. Lucille was delicately perched against it, the ominous barb wires still stained with the blood of her friends. Lilliana tried to sit up but found herself stuck, a thick arm around her waist preventing her from leaving._

 _Her breathing stopped and she slowly turned her head, only to spot Negan, asleep and arm curled around her waist._

 _Negan looked so... so... peaceful. The sneer that usually covered his face was replaced with slightly parted lips and closed eyes. He was breathing lightly, his unclothed chest moving up and down and air silently leaving his nose. He didn't look like the monster that had killed Glenn and Abraham. He didn't even look like a man that owned a lethal baseball bat._

 _He looked like Negan. This was the man she was in love with. She moved her hand down and caressed his beard covered cheek, tears coming too her cheeks. Why couldn't this be real._

 _Negan's eyes opened, his pupils honing in on Lilliana's hand, then Lilliana herself. A smile overtook his sleepy face and he reached his own hand up to her cheek, and she found she loved the feeling of his hand on her skin._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Her eyes widnened, not expecting to hear that._

 _"I'm sorry that you're like this. I'm sorry you're here, with me. And I'm so fucking sorry I didn't kill you when I first met you, so then you would be happy, in heaven, and not here. With me."_

 _Tears brimmed his eyes. "You deserve so much better than I can give you. And I shouldn't have killed your friends. I shouldn't have made you watch. I don't deserve you..."_

 _Lilliana felt the tears roll down her cheeks, her emotions finally coming forward. She knows her mind couldn't, wouldn't, think of Negan to ever say these things, so he must have been talking to her unconscious body. She slid back into the covers and looked into his eyes as he spoke._

 _"I don't want you. I don't. I fucking need you. I need you so bad I would kill everyone just too keep you here. I would do anything to keep you here. With me. And I know when you wake up, you'll hate me, shit I'd hate me too. But I just can't let you go..."_

 _Lilliana buried her head in his shoulder and wept, trying to convince her heart to give him a second chance._


	4. After

"What?"

Negan still had the giant smile plastered on his face, but his eyes did show a little bit of distaste at her question.

"I mean exactly what I said. Marry Me. Like legally in the eyes of the invisible court system that no longer exists. We'll even get to have matching rings and we'll be husband and wife. I'll be all yours, just like you always wanted."

Her mind was running in circles, trying to fully comprehend the situation.

"What about Amber and Sherry and…"

She railed off; dread setting it about the fact that he literally had five other wives.

"Babydoll, I'm guessing your memory has left you. I told you back at the shit show line up that I got rid of them. Yes they're still here but they all have their own business that I frankly don't give shit a shit about. I'm a single man babe. And the only women I want is you. So I'll ask again. Will you marry me?"

"If I do will you let Daryl go and not hurt my friends and just stop-"

Negan held up his hand, stopping her. He shook his head and laughed, "Let's get one thing straight Lilliana. I'm marrying you because I love you. And I need you to do the same. Not because you wanna save your friends and shit like that. I need you to do this for me, not them. And if you can't, then there's no reason to marry. In fact... "

Negan had let go of her hand and walked over to Lucille, picking her up and twirling her, as if she wasn't a lethal weapon.

"But then again, if that is your choice, nothing and when I say nothing I mean _nothing_ , will stop me from going to Alexandria and bashing in a couple of skulls. And please, don't take that as a threat."

Lilliana didn't like this Negan. She didn't love this Negan. The one who threatened her and was violent. But she couldn't run now.

She got out of the bed and walked toward Negan, cradling the blanket around her naked body. She walked gingerly, her body still sore from the previous night. Once she reached him she put her hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping all his movements. He looked at her, fire in his eyes. She sighed and leaned up on her toes and grabbed his cheeks, planting a big kiss on his slightly chapped lips. He smirked into the kiss. She let go and he found his arm around her waist, slightly pulling on the sheet that was covering her, revealing only her top half to him, breasts bare to his eyes only, though the blanket still covered the rest of her delicious body.

He licked his lips and attacked her neck, his scruffy beard making her giggle. He left her neck and gazed into her eyes. She laughed and spoke, "You may be a egotistical asshole, who kills people with a bat named after his dead wife… but I love you. And I'll marry you. Not for them, but for me."

Negan smiled big, but before he could speak, the door busted open, revealing Simon, a look of dread on his face. Negan practically growled and planted his full large gloved hand on the expanse of Lilliana's back and pushed her into his clothed chest, shielding her from Simon's eyes. Her taught nipples pressed against Negan's leather jacket, and her face was smothered into his chest, allowing her to see nothing but the material of his white t-shirt.

" _You better have a good reason for interrupting me."_

Simon shuddered at the anger in his voice but still spoke, "One of the gates broke, and two men were bitten." Negan shook his head, not wanting to curse and yell in from the of his new and forever wife. He held Lilliana to him and motioned with his head for him to go wait outside. Simon nodded and closed the door.

"Well Babydoll, We're having a change of plans. I was going to wait a bit but why not just go ahead with it. We're goin back to see the prick Rick and his gang of losers to get my shit and tell them the good news. And I would very much like you to join me. Unless you would rather stay here and do other favorable activities." Negan wiggled his eyebrows, hinting at many more rounds of lovemaking between the two.

She sighed and walked away from him, walking to the bed and letting the sheet fall, leaving her bare to Negan's eye. Negan's eye drifted to her bare ass and the bruises he left from the previous night, mentally patting himself on the back. Arousal ran through Negan's body, an intense desire to see his girl laid out on his bed, ready for him to fuck her till she couldn't walk. He pressed himself against her back and put his face in her neck and breathing in her sweet smell. She leaned into his embrace and leant her head of his shoulder, allowing him to feast on the expanse of her neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me… The things I feel when I see you, touch you…"

His hand went down to her pussy and he grinned at the wetness surrounding his fingers. The flesh of her pussy was hot and moist and Negan just wanted to bury his face in it. He found her hard clit and rubbed it with fervor, enjoying the way her body shook against his in pleasure.

She lifted herself on her toes, trying to escape the pressure of his fingers but he was insistent in his movements. The arm not on her clit wrapped around her wait, trapping her against him, allowing him to press the bulge of his cock into her naked back. The fingers rubbing her clit left her overstimulated nub and delved into her invitingly open and wet pussy. He plunged his fingers in and out in a fast paced motion, making her sequel and clench her legs as best as she could. When she came, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes shut and head thrown back against Negan's hard shoulder. Negan himself was cumming in his pants just from the feeling of her walls clenching around his fingers.

When she came down from her high, her head cleared, and she let all her weight fall back on the insufferable man she had agreed to marry just moments before.

"Doe this mean I get to go to Alexandria with you?"

Negan smirked and hugged her warm body to her own, wanting to relish in this moment. He whispered in her ear, " I bet your friends will love to see you like this."

She turned and smacked his shoulder, a smile overtaking her face. Negan really loved that smile. It reached her eyes, making her whole face light up, wrinkles crinkling around her eyes, teeth on full display and a delicious rosy hue on her plump cheeks. Negan could imagine waking up to that face every morning.

She walked away from him, still fully naked, and grabbed her dirty clothes from _that_ night, making her way to the bathroom, as to avoid any more shenanigans with Negan.

Negan huffed as she closed his bathroom door, "C'mon doll, it's not like I haven't seen you in your birthday suit before."

When he didn't hear a response he left, figuring now would be a good time to instruct his saviors on what would be the plan for today, and he needed to go deal with the broken gate and make sure the bitten Saviors were disposed of properly. They would make their way to the increasingly annoying town of Alexandria, take their shit, kick Rick off his high horse, and come back and make sweet _sweet_ love to his wife. Speaking of said wife, he couldn't wait to tell those sorry fucks about their holy matrimony.

He abruptly turned back to his room, remembering he needed some pretty clothes for his pretty girl. But he didn't own anything relatively nice… but he knew a girl who did.

* * *

Lilliana felt gross in in her blood and dirt stained clothes, it all reminding her of the people she'd grown to, somewhat, care for, all on their knees, _scared, terrified,_ and Rick looking defenseless, and _Abraham, with his head bashed in and Glenn-_

"I got a present for you Doll!"

The loud rambunctious voice of Negan brought her out of her inner musings. She didn't need those thoughts in her head anymore, it would do no good to her to sit and feel bad about a situation she couldn't have controlled.

"I'm coming in, and hopefully you aren't fully decent…"

He walked in, huge small in that salt and pepper beard, a long blue cloth in his hand that looked strangely familiar. She spoke with impatience seeping into her voice. "I'm trying to get dressed Negan." As she got ready to give him a glare and push him out, a memory popped into her head. She knew that blue dress. She'd gotten it as a gift from Negan her second month at Sanctuary and had immediately fallen in love with its deep blue color and bright floral patterns. She blushed; remembering the look Negan gave her when he saw her wearing it for the first time. His predatory smile had caused a flush of arousal to run through her veins; almost identical to the look he was giving her right now.

He shuffled into the bathroom, dress tight in his grip, and shut the door. " I forgot about this dress. I kept it in my closet for a while, after… _you know_ , and I thought you might wanna wear it." He held it out for her to take, and a rosy blush enveloped her face. Negan had kept something as meaningless as a dress. She reached tentatively, and gripped the soft blue fabric in her hand and pulled it towards her chest, all the while giving him a sweet smile.

They held each other's eyes, Negan being the one to look away and back out of the bathroom and leave her to change.

* * *

The ride to Alexandria took much longer than expected, at least an hour of an awkward silence in an RV full of Saviors, all unknown to her. The only familiarity she would know is for Simon, and he was leading the separate cars to Alexandria behind the RV. Though Negan was also near her, they didn't speak. She scrunched up the material of her dress in her hands, trying to even her breathing out. None of the Saviors made eye contact with her, except one. He had dirty blonde hair and the right side of his side of his face looked like it had been burned off. He kept his eyes fully on Lilliana, his glare practically burning a hole in her skull. He only stopped when Negan caught his glare at her, then proceeded to clear his throat and let Lucille hit the ground with a loud bang, effectively ending the blonde Saviors' glaring reign.

Once they reached the front gates of Alexandria Negan told everyone to move out, except when she stood up he gave her a look that said 'sit the fuck down'. She slowly sat back down and waited until it was just her and Negan. He walked up to her and crouched in front of her, practically nose to nose.

"Now baby, I know this is your home and these are your friends, I get that I really do. But things are different now, and I'm in charge and your friends need to understand that. Now I'll let you walk about and shit you can even go and get any of your old stuff and take anything you think you'll need back at home. I'm trusting you to not, I don't know, get any _ideas_ from your little friends that I would not be happy about. We clear doll?"

Lilliana nodded her head fervently, not wanting to risk a chance to see her friends one last time. Negan looked her in the eye, searching for any trace of deceit. When he saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes he nodded, a very Negan smile overtaking his face. He stood upright and held out a hand for her, and pulled her up. They made their way out of the RV, Negan leading his way to the large black gates.

" _Little pig! Little pig! Let me in."_

The bang of Lucille against the gate caught everyone's attention, including a few walkers that were moaning in the distance. The gate opened to reveal Spencer, his face holding a questionable gaze.

"Who are you?"

Negan looked positively pleased at the question. "You must be joking."

Lilliana could see Rick marching up to the gate, a stern look set on his aged face. "You're early."

Negan clicked his tongue. " I missed you."

Rick glowered as his eyes drifted over all of the Saviors, until they landed on Lilliana, a look of shock crossing his face.

"Don't look at her Rick. This is between me and you." Negan said with a sort of growl in his voice. Rick just glared back at the imposing man in front of him, almost too eager to turn him away. The growling of a walker too close for comfort spooked Lilliana, prompting her to let out a yelp when a clawed hand grabbed her bare shoulder. The walker fell forward, the hunger in its veins the only thing driving it to move forward.

"See Rick. If we weren't here, this big bad ugly could have gotten in and caused a ruckus. But we are here doing you a _service_ Rick. We just ask for a little something in return."

Negan moved away from the gate with Lucille gripped in his gloved hand, and sauntered to the growling walker. It reached for him and Negan responded with a hard hit with Lucille to the top of the dead man's skull. The walker went down.

"See Rick, Service!"

He shot a shark smile at Rick.

" _Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy_!"

* * *

Alexandria felt so foreign to Lilliana, even though she'd only been gone a couple of days. But the stares from everyone made her want to crawl out from her skin and slither away, preferably back to Negan, or better yet, Sanctuary. She walked, rather quickly, to the place she had called home for a short period of time. The slightly worn out house with peeling white paint was so familiar, the rocking chair still on the porch.

She was shoved harshly to the left by an impatient Savior, his eagerness to get into the house propelling her hard into the wood floor, a lone nail embedding in her arm and dragging slightly, causing blood to well up and drip down her arm. She gripped her arm and quietly cursed, the blood flow heavier than she expected. Still gripping her arm, she went inside the house and felt sadness waft through her. So much of the furniture was gone and the scrape marks along the floor meant the table had been dragged out.

She walked up the stairs, slower than she would've liked, and made her way into the bedroom which she had previously lived in. She nearly fell back in a gasp. The mattress was gone, the clothes strewn about the floor and practically anything of use was already gone. There was nothing for her to even take that meant something to her.

" So _this_ was where you slept?"

She sped around, Negan's voice having scared her out of her own inner turmoil. " Damn, they really weren't picky. They even took all the girly clothes."

Negan was in front of the closet, looking pretty pleased at the sight of absolutely nothing. He went to look at her, only for his eyes to shoot top her blood stained arm and a deep growl to leave his chest. He marched over to her and snatched her arm so he could inspect it. A deep puncture that slightly dragged was on her forearm, blood now slowly dripping from it. He gripped her arm tightly, a sneer overtaking his once smiling face.

"And how in the _fuck_ did this happen?"

She tried to shrug out of his hold but his grip was tight and unforgiving. She knew if she told him he would do bodily harm to the Savior who pushed her, so she kept silent.

" _Darlin_ I _know_ you do _not_ want to make me mad."

She gulped and spoke in a soft voice.

"It was an accident."

He inhaled deeply and breathed out in a short huff. His eyes were closed and he looked to be deep in thought. Lilliana knew she needed to try and diffuse this situation. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips, effectively making him open his eyes and look at her. He pulled her close and their mouths met in a burst of passion. Their lips fit together so well, it was as if it was meant to be. She felt the hand holding Lucille snake around her waist, pulling her even deeper into his chest.

They kissed for what felt like eternity, until a clearing a throat interrupted them.

Simon stood in the doorway, a knowing look on his face, his bulging arms crossed over his chest. She pulled away from Negan and hid her face in his chest, an embarrassed blush covering her whole face.

"Is there something you needed or are you really just trying to not get me laid?"

Simon smirked but spoke nonetheless, " There's some stuff we need your input on."

Negan nodded and looked back at Lilliana, "We'll talk about this before we leave. This isn't over."

She nodded and they made their way outside, Simon trailing behind them. There were couches and chairs and mattresses in the middle of Alexandria, presumably put there by Saviors. Simon led Negan, who led Lilliana, towards Rick, who looked positively pissed off.

"Let's see what we found, eh Ricky boy?"

They all made their way to the house Rick had claimed for himself, Saviors trailing out with numerous things.

" See Rick, this is the kinda thing that just tickles my balls."

Lilliana looked at Negan with a strange expression, wondering why he enjoyed pissing of Rick. They stopped next to a truck that was loading in some of the serious weapons that Alexandria had, such as a bomb launcher. A nameless Savior walked over to Negan and handed him a camcorder. Negan shot Rick a smile, "Got my fingers crossed for a little freaky deaky."

Lilliana didn't want to see Rick humiliated anymore and made her way inside a different house, shocked to see Rick's one-eyed son Carl harshly talking with a Savior. She tried to diffuse the situation, by telling the Savior to leave some medicine but he just shot her a nasty glare, before it got out of hand but Carl seemed to be angry to do anything but pull a pistol on the Savior.

"You said half and that's more than half. We need that medicine."

The Savior just laughed it off and continued grabbing copious amounts of medicine. Carl reacted as anyone with a gun would and shot the area next to Saviors head, prompting Lilliana to let out a yelp of fright, as she seriously hadn't expected him to do that. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Rick and Negan rush in. Negan immediately went to her and when he saw no harm, he looked at the one-eyed badass.

"They're taking all our medicine. We need it here for our people and you only said half."

Negan stepped forward. "Whatever I say is half is half, kid."

But Carl refused to back down, " You should go. Before you see how dangerous we really are." His one eye shot to Lilliana, " And leave her here as well."

"Carl please-"

Negan interrupted him, "Excuse me Rick we are having a conversation here."

" Now excuse the _shit_ outta my _goddamn_ French, but did you just threaten me?"

Carl didn't respond, and they just held each other's glare. Lilliana didn't want to see how this ended and immediately left the house. Everyone was standing outside, not used to so much commotion and noise. She walked away from everyone, not liking the sight of all the unfamiliar faces. It wasn't until she saw Father Gabriel did relief flow through her body. Shock was present on his face but went away quickly, and she speed walked to him, feeling safe in his embrace, almost in a fatherly way.

They pulled away and Gabriel gave her a good look over, seeing no largely noticeable injuries. " Rick said he took you. We all thought you were dead."

A questioning look overcame her face, but before she could question him Negan sauntered out of the house, a satisfied smirk on his face, though it quickly went away when he saw how close her and Gabriel were. She immediately jumped away from him, and nodded at him, a sign that it was okay, and walked to Negan's imposing form.

"We'll talk about that later too."

She nodded and he led her back to the house with her old room. He stopped at the front porch and cleared his throat, " Will the fuckwit who searched this house please come here right the fuck now?"

When no one stepped forward he cleared his throat even louder, " That was _not_ a fucking suggestion."

The Savior who bumped into her proudly stepped up to Negan, a proud smile on his face. " You the guy who was eager to get all this house's shit right?"

The guy nodded eagerly.

Negan smiled, " Well I need to talk to you inside for a quick second bout something you missed." The smile fell but the Savior nodded, and followed Negan inside, a wary look now on his face.

She waited on the porch for him to come back out, but after ten minutes, she just made her way to the gate and waited for Negan in the shade.

Twenty painstaking minutes later, Negan trailed out of the house. Alone.

"What happened?"

He gave her a bright smile. " Nothing dear. Just taking care of business."

He hoped she didn't notice the blood stain on the corner of his shirt, but she did, though she kept her mouth shut, knowing this wasn't a good time to ask. Though deep in her gut, she knew what he had done.

* * *

 _Negan closed and locked the door, the Savior, Alex or something, waiting behind him._

" _Do you know why you're here?"_

" _Well you said that there was somet-"_

" _Are you that fucking stupid? Now you know what you did, and I want you to tell me."_

 _The Savior stood still, still not catching on. " I'll give you ten seconds to guess, then Lucille is going to try to get the answer out of you herself. Okay?"_

 _The Savior froze and started sweating, " Was this because I pushed the gir-"_

 _He didn't see Negan's hard fist coming for his face, but he fell back from the force, blood now dripping down his shirt._

" _Get the fuck up you pussy. We're just getting started."_

 _The Savior clambered up and Negan's hand shot to grip his throat, practically strangling him. Alex, or something, choked, trying to pry Negan's fingers off, pleading for air._

 _Negan leaned forward, his mouth next to Alex's ear, " You marked my_ _ **girl**_ _and you hurt my_ _ **girl**_ _. You touched her porcelain skin and I just can't let that fly._ _She's_ _ **mine**_ _and you hurt her. I can't let you live. Not now, not ever when you go around touching things that aren't yours. Are we clear?"_

 _The Savior nodded and Negan leaned back, smile on his face. Until it turned into a dark frown and he pulled out his large hunting knife and stabbed the Savior as hard as he could in the stomach, loving the sound of this shit head dying. The Savior squirmed in Negan's hold trying to break free even though it was futile, he was dying already. Negan let the Savior fall, his blood coating the hand holding the hunting knife. As he lay dying, a sick thought crawled into Negan's head._

 _He lifted the crimson-coated hand to his mouth and licked the blood off, an animalistic look in his eyes._

 _Once the ex-Savior was dead, Negan stuck the knife in his brain so he wouldn't turn, mind still on the relief and pleasure that soared through his veins when the blood hit his tongue. Something was changing in him. Something not human._


	5. Something Wicked Comes This Way

The ride back to Sanctuary was uneventful at best. No words were spoken between the Saviors, and none between Lilliana and Negan, though her eyes did drift to the few and slight blood clots that had landed on his shirt. When he caught her staring he grunted and pulled his jacket in close, obstructing her view of his white shirt. She huffed quietly and looked out the window at the scenery that was dancing past her eyes.

A particularly nasty bump in the road, probably a dead walker, caused the van to jump and she let out a squeak that caused various pairs of eyes to watch her embarrassed form. A rosy blush overcame her cheeks and she cast her eyes to her lap for the remainder of the ride.

When they reached Sanctuary they piled out of the truck in single file line until it was just her and Negan. She stood up and was about to step off when Negan's own arm shot out and gripped her elbow. She halted her movement and looked at his aged face.

"Are you just gonna keep ignoring me or am I gonna have to force it out of you?"

"I wouldn't be ignoring you if you hadn't killed that man back at Alexandria." She huffed and gave him a slight glare. He huffed as well and gave her a pleading look. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a round of shots firing off. They looked at each other with wide eyes and Negan used his strength advantage and pulled her away from the door and pushed her back in her seat as he stood up to his full height.

"Stay here." He told her that between clenched teeth and gripped Lucille as he stepped out of the van. She stared at his retreating back and tried her best to listen to the commotion outside. A cold fear wrapped its long fingers around her heart and tugged, the thought of Negan being shot or killed a true nightmare. Though he had told her to stay put the spark of defiance in her prompted her to step out of the van and find Negan.

She saw him using a man as a shield against something that was in the back of one of the vans. She walked around and her eyes practically bugged out of her head at the sight of Carl Grimes holding a machine gun.

"Carl?!"

His one eye shot to her and that was enough of a distraction for Dwight to knock him down, the gun dropping from his hands. He held him down as Negan sauntered to his fallen form. Lilliana rushed to him but stopped when he merely held his out to Carl. She waited with a baited breath, praying that Carl would just take his goddam hand.

"C'mon kid. Don't make me ask again."

Carl threw him the nastiest look he could muster with one eye and gripped the outstretched hand, Negan then pulling him up, a grin on his face. Negan handed Lucille to a faceless soldier and patted Carl on the back, whispering something in his ear. She saw Carl sneer at him and shoot her a look over Negan's broad shoulder.

"I am pretty _god damn_ sure I told you to stay in the van." Negan turned around and looked at Lilliana with slitted eyes, pink tongue running through his teeth. She pursed her lips and looked down and he approached her taut form. "You know… naughty girls get _punished_." She blushed as he chuckled and placed a long kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not the one who's been naughty". She whispered to him and watched as the smile fell from his lips. "We'll talk about this later." She nodded at him and watched him walk back to Carl and put his arm over his skinny shoulder, leading into Sanctuary. She sighed as she watched their retreating backs, knowing nothing good was going to come out of today. She walked away from the Saviors, who by now had started unloading the cargo from Alexandria.

She walked to the grey titanium door and slipped inside, letting it gently close behind her. She drifted down the grey illuminated hall and made various turns. Left, Right, Left again, another Right, until she found herself in front of the closed door that was Negan's room. She hesitated before knocking. Not a moment passed before the man himself opened the door, a smug look on his face as if he was expecting her. He opened the door wider and waved her in. She scuttled in and almost jumped when he slammed the door shut. She heard his boots as he walked to her and felt his arms slid around her waist.

"You don't have to be scared of me." His head was resting on her shoulder as he pulled her into his embrace. She felt him breath in and hold her tighter. She felt him sigh and saw her hair flail from the force of his breath. "I'm sorry I killed that guy. I can't stand you being mad at me." She sighed as well at his words but relented in the end. She turned her head to look at him but instead of his eyes she instead found Carl, glaring at the scene before him. She coughed and stepped out of Negan's warm welcoming arms and faced Carl.

"Well damn kid, I was tryin to get lucky." Negan chuckled at the disgusted look on Carl's face. Negan looked back and forth between the two people in his room and groaned. "Well, I'll be back in a second, I gotta take care of some things real fast. Just make yourselves at home."

Negan walked from the room in long strides, leaving Lilliana alone with Carl. Waiting a few moments Lilliana took long strides to Carl with arms held open but stopped short when he stepped back, a look of betrayal on his face. Her arms fell to her sides. She finally got a good look at Carl and noticed his eye patch was gone, the exposed flesh making her wince.

Carl pointed at the door and sneered, "Wow, I'm shocked you're not gonna follow him like the little lapdog you are."

"You betrayed us. We took you in when we didn't have too and the second you got the chance you ran off to be with the man who killed my family. He killed Abraham. He murdered Glenn with a goddam baseball bat and you have the balls to kiss him!"

"No Carl please you don't unde-"

"No I do understand. My dad's wrong about you. He thinks that we should be trying to save you, that you're innocent in all this. But you're not. In fact…"

He leaned in close to her face, tears flowing down her cheeks, "You're worse than Negan."

"Please Carl listen to me! I told your father to stay away from this place. I had run from Negan! You are the people who brought me back here and yet… I don't blame you Carl. And I wish Negan hadn't done what he did but I had no part in it. I wish he didn't terrorize Alexandria but I have no power over him. You're smart enough to know that Carl. You have to trust me. Please."

"I don't trust you. I never did."

The door opening caused both of their heads to snap to a smiling Negan, though that smile fell once he saw the tear tracks on her face. He walked towards her and held her face in his hands like it was made of porcelain. His dark eyes turned to the youngest inhabitant in the room and she could see he was getting ready to do something stupid. She gipped Negan's hand and shot him a pleading look. She whispered a 'please' and leaned on her tippy toes to plant a small but chaste kiss on his rough cheek.

He let go of her and walked up to Carl, making sure to stand up as tall as he could, the kid's nose practically at his chest. He leaned down until he was at his ear, "You may be a _badass,_ but you don't wanna mess with me kid." He leaned back up and spoke aloud, "Well it's time to get you back to Ricky boy. Lilliana, change into something a little saucier. We'll be outside." Negan grabbed Carl's skinny arm and dragged him outside, closing the door behind him.

Lilliana winced as the door slammed closed, turning away from it and making her way to the closet, taking Negan's words of making herself saucy. She eyed all the dresses and sighed to herself; of course Negan would have a close full of dresses. She picked out a cute small pale pink jumper and eyed it up and down. It looked her size. She pulled off her current dress and looked at the mirror to her right.

She took a moment to look at her body and was slightly stunned. She was so much smaller than she imagined. Her ribs were protruding more than she would've liked, or more than was healthy. She had never really thought about something as minuscule as her weight when trying to simply stay alive. Yet around her sunken stomach were the after effects of her and Negan's lovemaking, i.e. Bruises and bite marks. He smoothed them over with her thumb and a smile graced her lips.

"Lovely, aren't they?"

She jolted around, ready to scream and kick out whoever had snuck into the room without her knowledge. Her eyes scanned the whole room, eyebrows furrowing together when no one was to be seen. After a moment she turned back to mirror, ready to put on her jumper and go to the awaiting Negan and Carl, though a horrified scream left her lips when she turned to face the mirror, as there was a man standing just feet from her, a smile on his lips. She turned once more and fell back in fright at the sight of the man, nose to nose with her. She crumbled under his towering form and practically yelped Negan's name.

The man let out a small chuckle. " Now, now love. No need to be frightened, well at least not yet. I just want to talk to you." He held his long pale hand out to her and waited. Her eyes shot to the door, pondering if she could make it. "I wouldn't if I were you dearie. It won't end well." He must have seen her eyes dart. She gulped and heaved while looking at his smiling face.

The man was wearing a black tight cut suit, the muscles in his arms only more defined with the stretch of his arms. He was deathly pale, the blue eyes he donned only making him more enticing. He had a defined English accent, something almost unknown in this part of the world. His hair was a light brunette, and it hung to his shoulders in a wavy pattern. And his smile was most sinister, as his incisors were particularly sharp. One sharp eyebrow was high and an expectant look on his face, waiting for her to take his hand.

She hesitantly placed her dainty hand in his much larger one and yelped when he pulled her into his chest, faster than humanely possible. She pushed away from his chest wanting as much space between them as possible. Her eyes still darted to the door, though they shot back to him when he chuckled a chuckle, deep and dark. "I have warded the room for the time being. I have been wanting to have this conversation for a while. Would've done it while you were with your old group but you just never seemed to get alone time. Well, not the kind of alone time I want." He chuckled to himself.

"Let's do some introductions first love. You go." He held out a proper hand to her and waited. She grimaced and spoke her name with anger. When he realized she wasn't going to say much else he huffed and stopped.

"Well you're not very fun are you? Well then, I guess it's my turn."

He walked a few inches away from her and stared directly at her, full-blown shark smile thrown her way.

"I am Azazel. Angel of the Lord. Well… _Ex-_ Angel."

He smiled even bigger, if that was even possible. Well it was official, this guy was fucking crazy. She laughed and fell forward, clutching her stomach. " Really? Out of all the names you could make up you chose that? And an Angel!? No wait sorry, ex-angel. You must be joking."

Once she stopped laughing she saw the look on his face. It was dark and hard and he looked like he didn't exactly appreciate her laughing. He clenched his fists hard and then she felt the air in the room grow cold. Her started shaking and she was scared he was going to have a seizure or something akin to an aneurism. The lights started flickering and she could see her breath in front of her face. The lights completely shut off and she was scared he was actually going to kill her. But before that thought could become reality, the lights came back on and she witnessed something impossible.

Azazel still stood there, but his eyes were closed and he was as still as a statue. While he looked relatively normal still, his shadow was shining on the wall, two _giant angel wings attached to his body._ She gazed at them, for there were feathers hanging limp from the wings and they look _sick._ Before she could look closer the lights flickered and they were gone.

Azazel once more had a smirk on his face and she was just in shock. "See love? Angel. Former Angel." She nodded, not yet understanding the man in front of her. He walked to her and smiled, enjoying the look of shock on the human's face.

"Why are you here Azazel?" She asked this in a stone cold voice.

He huffed and walked around the room as he spoke, " Well that's the thing I want to talk about dear. I've been here for a while, well around your lovely man-cake for a while that is."

"You've been watching Negan?" He clicked his tongue and continued. " For a while now. Showing him my different forms and I've even showed him what he can be. Remember that guy he killed a earlier today." He clicked his tongue again and pointed to himself. "That was me girly."

"Why are you doing this to him?"

Azazel turned to stare at her and smirked. "The real question is why not? And you still haven't asked why I call myself an ex-angel." She waved her hand for him to continue.

"Well, I was an angel. I lived with my brothers and father. Then one of my brothers decided to try and help the humans for a change, because you humans need all the help you can get honestly, and was kicked out. I stood behind my brother's choices, so I was banished as well. I was put on Earth eons ago and I enjoy watching your kind. And I was here when the dead rose and it truly fascinated me just how fast all of you crumbled. And then my brother, the one I fell for, as a gift for my loyalty gave me a portion of his dark magic. Meaning, I have dark magic on my side, and just a teensy weeny bit of angel grace flowing through these veins"

She looked at him and watched him run his finger along the table. She took in what he said, wondering what his brother had actually done to be kicked out of heaven.

"And then I saw Negan. He was… something else. He had this black aura surrounding him and I'm frankly shocked that no one else got to him first. And he is truly the perfect _vessel._ He is exactly what I need. And pretty soon he will accept me, and that's where you come in."

She furrowed her brows once he finished talking, not understanding how she fits in with his master scheme.

"I don't even now why I'm telling you this but it's not like you can change anything anyway."

She walked up to him and pulled the scruff of his shirt close to her face, squinting her eyes. "I won't help you hurt Negan and I'll make sure he never says yes to you. Believe me, there are too many people here who rely on him and you would be killing them."

His face brightened up. "That's where this next part comes in dear. Of what's left of my angelic grace I plan to send out a blast that will kill any and everything it comes in contact with. You and Negan not included "

Her blood ran cold at the news he had just told her. He was planning to kill everyone here and the blast would reach Alexandria, Hilltop, and Kingdom. It would kill everyone. "And then once I possess your lovers body I will be, essentially, a hybrid. My demonic magic and grace will merge within Negan and well, we will be one."

Her eyes started to water and the thought of this monster killing her friends and possessing her lover. He wiped away the few lone tears that trailed down her face and smiled a sad smile. He wanted her to be happy with his plan.

"And you my dear… well once I kill everyone, I will need to repopulate." He whispered into her ear and she slapped him away from her, finally understanding what her part in this. She was for breeding; he was going to use her to produce hybrid children. "I won't help you you fucking mons-"

He wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed, stopping her from speaking any more blasphemy about him. He squeaked and tried to pry his fingers off but found it futile. When she began to see black spots he loosened his hold, though not completely.

"You will help me Lilliana. You forget that I am not from your world. There is much worse I can do than fuck your weak human body. I would be thankful."

He let go of her neck and allowed her to breath in peace once more. He straightened his top once more and looked her dead in the eyes. "While this chat has been fun I must depart. Though if you decide to change your mind," He held out a golden whistle to her, "Blow three times. Never twice." He looked to the door and winked at her.

"We will meet again."

He snapped his fingers and was gone in an instant, the door opening to reveal and rugged and irritated Negan. "You done yet it's been to damn long dear. We gotta go see ol' Ricky boy. " He took in her unclothed form. He huffed and walked to her, picking the jumper up from the ground and putting it on her, then ruffling her hair to make it look wild. He nodded and pulled her from the room, not taking notice to the whistle she had slipped into her bra.

Coming back to Alexandria was strange, as everyone stared at her as she stepped out of the truck with Negan and Carl in tow. Rosita threw her a look as sharp as a dagger while Tara just looked worried.

"Where's Rick?" Negan spoke in a voice that commanded attention and he received it. Everyone in Alexandria glared at the Saviors and her included. No one spoke, which urged Negan to force Carl to take him to his house. The house was clean and bright and surprisingly stocked with food. Negan walked around the house, touching and mocking the pleasantries they had worked so hard to keep. Though when Negan found Judith, only then did Carl try and protest, only to meet an angry glare from Negan.

They all sat on the back porch, Negan holding Judith and Lilliana in his lap, while Carl sat in another chair. The silence permitting through the air could be cut with a knife.

"I like it here." Negan spoke with a happy voice, a sweet smile for Judith on his face. "I think I may just have to stay here. Wouldn't you like that Lilliana?" She shook her head at him and smiled at Judith, the toddler fully awake and gazing at the two adults, though her hands reached for Negan.

"Maybe you're right Carl. Maybe you're right about you and your dad. Why am I trying so hard? Maybe I should just bury you both down in one of those flowerbeds. Then I can just settle down in the suburbs." He made cute faces at Judith as he made the threat and Lilliana could feel Carl's glare on her shoulder but she simply ignored it. They sat in silence for a little while longer, until Negan stood and exclaimed that they needed to feed the two ladies, as it was nearing dinnertime.

And let's just say making spaghetti with Negan was the most surreal experience she had ever had, as he was like the housewife she could never be. Though as she looked in his eyes, she thought of the angel who was holding his life over her head. She pushed it away and smiled at him.

Eating dinner was strange, as Rick still wasn't there and Negan refused to wait. They are in awkward silence and no one cleaned the dishes.

"You can't come in. He's not expecting anyone."

Negan looked out the doorway and stood up in all his glory, sauntering to their door. "Arat let the man in."

The man, Lilliana recognized him as Spencer, walked up to Negan with a bottle of whisky and a smile on his face. His eyes saw hers and he looked her up and down, a smirk on his disgusting face. He had hit on Lilliana more times then she wanted and had told a few of the people in town that she was a bad fuck. He was bad news and she knew he hated Rick. Though Negan accepted the bottle and she eyed them as they laughed over a drink.

"You guys got a pool table right? Bring that baby out."

A few people rolled out the table and the game started. Negan was pretty good at pool and Spencer wasn't bad either. They played at chatted as if old friends, but it was about to change.

"You're a smart guy. I see what you're doing. Making connections. I like it and I'm not saying I agree with your methods. But Rick, well you can't trust him. My mother used to be the leader. Then Rick showed up and took over."

Negan put a hand over his heart. "That is the saddest shit I've ever heard."

Spencer continued. "You can't trust Rick. I would follow you and be by your side. Rick is not a leader. I am my mother's son." Negan raised his brows and nodded his head. Lilliana walked out of the house and eyed the two playing pool. Negan eyed her, and so did Spencer, which Negan did see. He licked his lips.

"So you waited till Rick was gone to sneak over here, buddy me up and try to get me to kill him for you? That's your plan right? Why no just kill Rick yourself?" Spencer at this point was trying to save himself from falling into Negan's trap, but found himself stuck.

"And don't think you're all sneaky and shit," his voice went into a whisper, " I see you eyeing my lady and that will just not fucking do Spencer"

He walked around the table and it down his cue. He put down his drink and pointed at Spencer, who was now standing in front of him, "You see Spencer. I think I know why you won't just kill Rick yourself and just take over"

He whispered into Spencer's ear.

"It's because… ya got no _guts."_

He took out his large hunting knife and stuck it deep into his stomach; cutting through the flesh and letting the guts spill to the ground. Spencer sputtered and gripped his stomach dropping to the ground, dying pains taking over his body.

Lilliana watched his horror as Spencer bled out and looked at Negan, hating the satisfied expression on his face. But what was worse was the black suited figure next to him, whispering in his ear.


	6. In Sickness and In Health

All the eyes of the people of Sanctuary were on Negan, the man who had just brutally murdered Spencer over a game of pool. He had pulled out a large hunting knife and had ripped open Spencer's stomach, allowing the dying man to bleed out at his feet. Blood had splattered across his white shirt and a portion of his shaved face. He gave the crowd a sinister smile and waved around Lucille in a welcoming gesture.

"Anyone wanna finish the game. C'mon… I was winning." He grinned darkly when his eyes reached Lilliana's. Her eyes held unshed tears at his act of inhuman animosity. She looked at the crowd and found Rosita at the front, a hateful glare on her face. Her eyes widened when Rosita acted fast, pulling out her gun and shooting Negan point blank in the brain. Though the bullet never reached him, for he had honestly expected some shit like that to happen. He had pulled up Lucille and she had taken the bullet into her clean brown surface.

"SHIT! What the shit?! You-You… You shot Lucille!" Arat had taken down Rosita at this point and was holding knife to her face, threatening to slit her throat. Negan huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf and paced ack and forth.

"No No… Get that shit off of there, get it on her face. Lucille's smooth surface is never gonna be the same again so why should yours!" Arat moved the knife to Rosita's cheek and held it just above the skin. He looked on the ground and bent, picking up the handmade bullet. "Now this baby is crimped by hand. Where did you get this? Or better yet, Who made it?" Rosita made a face like an angry dog, "It was me."

Negan huffed once more. "Now I can smell a lie from a mile away and that's a fucking lie darlin. I'll give you one more chance. Who was it?" She made the same face and pressed her cheek into the knife, making blood run down her face. She spoke the same words as last time.

He turned away from her and spoke, "Arat. Kill somebody."

Arat rounded as she pulled her gun, shooting and effectively killing Olivia. A horrified gasp ran through the crowd and people were starting to become scared.

"Negan!"

Rick Grimes had finally decided to grace everyone with his presence, as he had been out on a scavenge the whole time. He looked worse for wear, dirt covering his brown shirt and an angry snarl on his face. He had shaved off his beard, so everyone could see that his angry snarl had corrupted his whole face. He was breathing heavily and was clearly pissed off. Negan turned to face Rick with open arms.

" Rick! Hey everybody it's Rick! Goddamn, your people are making me loose my voice." His voice was starting to strain, making him even more agitated.

"We had a deal."Rick tried to whisper this to Negan but found he couldn't keep his calm.

"Yes, Yes Rick we did. But Little Miss Stink Eye had to try and shoot me and the bag of guts here, well he tried to get me to kill you." He turned to Carl, " And well, your boy snuck into my truck and machine gunned a bunch of my men down and I brought him back here, safe and sound. And I made him spaghetti." Rick rounded on carl with a shocked look, which almost made Lilliana scoff. Rick had this mindset that Carl was the perfect angel.

"Now as I was saying before. I want to know the guy or gal who made this bullet. Then I'll be on my way." When no one stopped forward he spoke again. "Now do I have to give another example of what happens when you fuckers don't listen? Hm?"

Tara stepped forward and tried to say it was her but Negan knew it wasn't. Finally a crying Eugene stepped forward listing the ways to make the makeshift bullet. Negan grinned to himself. "Now Rick, I will be relieving you off your bullet maker and any of the shit you just scavenged plus the shit you already owe me. Whatever you have isn't good enough Rick, cause you just love to find ways to piss me off. The hole that you were in before is a deeper than you motherfucking think."

Negan turned his attention to Lilliana, who had been silent throughout the whole excursion, though now all the attention was on her. He held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it. She stepped forward and reached her hand out to his, though found herself thrown to the side as a savage scream echoed in the air.

Rosita had thrown herself at Liliana, holding the smaller girl down and quickly sticking her large hunting knife into the meat of her shoulder, loving the screams of pain coming from her traitor throat. Though her happiness was short lived as a bullet lodged itself half way into her brain, effectively knocking her off of Lilliana and leaving her dead.

Negan's gun pointed at the spot Rosita had been on top of his girl and quickly put it away rushing to help her up and eyeing the bleeding wound on her shoulder. He turned to glare at Rick and the thought of just killing Rick was in the front of his mind. One of his people had harmed his girl, had made her bleed. Though a voice in his head told him that now wasn't Rick's time. He hefted Lilliana up into his arms and looked down at her sleeping face. She was looking a bit pale, and the knife wound was seeping blood onto her clothes and his leather jacket.

"You've really done it now Rick." Negan looked to Arat, avoiding Rick's panicked gaze.

"Please Negan we had a deal-"

"Arat"

"We had a deal!"

"Take the other boys eye out."

"NO!"

Two faceless savior held back a sobbing Rick Grimes, tears pouring out his eyes as the gunshot rang out through the town, Carl Grimes falling to the ground beside Olivia.

"WE HAD A DEAL YOU FUCKER WE HAD A DEAL!" The strangled cries from Rick tore apart the people of Alexandria, seeing their fearless leaders sobbing on his knees as his son was left to bleed on his own porch. Negan didn't blink an eye at the broken man, instead choosing to look down on his girl and watch as she tried to not bleed out.

"I warned you Rick. I did. I warned you when you killed my men by killing the red head and china man. I told you Rick. You don't fuck with me."

Negan nodded his head to Dwight, the man rushing over to gingerly take Lilliana from his arms. Dwight made sure to rest her head on his shoulder and keep clear of her injured shoulder. Negan, now with his arms free to be dramatic as he wanted, sauntered over to a broken Rick.

"I'm gonna be way fucking nicer than I should be seeing as you've crossed me so many fucking times today. I'm going to let you decide where we stand. I can shoot you in the head and just end this right the fuck now. Or, I can leave you with the your last shred of dignity and come back in a week and get three times as much as I'm fucking expecting. And if you don't give me what I'm asking for I will kill everyone in this fucking town and gut your boy." Negan crouched on his knees and grabbed Rick's chin.

"Do we understand each other?"

Rick was still sobbing, barely registering the words leaving the villainous mans mouth.

"Negan." Dwights voice rang through the yard and his head shot to the blonde haired man.

"She's not doing good. We gotta go." Negan sighed and stood, deciding last minute to kick Rick in the shoulder and leave him in the dirt.

"Move Out!" The Saviors, plus Eugene being dragged along, moved out of Alexandria, leaving a bleeding out Carl, two dead bodies and a distraught Rick.

"….wake up…..miss….need…."

Lilliana woke up with a searing pain in her shoulder, instinctively reaching up to rub the source of pain, but found a tugging sensation in her arm. She tried her best to pry her eyes open, finding the task harder than it should be. Though once she succeeded, she took deep breaths as she scanned the room. It looked to be the hospital ward in Sanctuary, though she couldn't remember why she was there.

The memory hit her like a train. Rosita had attacked her with a knife and had stabbed her in the shoulder. She groaned as she tried to sit up, most likely pulling on her stitches. She flopped back down and looked to the left at the IV in her arm.

The door creaked open and Carson, the doctor, and Negan walked through. He sped to her and cupped her face, kissing her dry lips and making her smile. He pulled away and looked at her tired face.

"Is she gonna be okay doc?" Carson nodded and moved to her other side, speaking in a soft voice.

"Luckily the knife didn't hit any bone, though it did do some substantial damage to the muscle and cartilage. Though with bed rest and care you will make a strong recovery. But first things first you need to get some food in you. Food will make you feel much better." Carson smiled at her, though his smile fell when Negan left the room, speaking of getting some food for her.

"I wanted to wait until Negan was gone to tell you." Her interest was perked at his words. It couldn't be good news, seeing as he had to wait until Negan left the room.

"What is it Carson?"

His eyes darted nervously to the door.

"You're pregnant."


End file.
